Such a stroller is marketed under the name of “Kimba Spring” by Otto Bock as a stroller for disabled children.
US 2008/0224430 A1 discloses a stroller for very small children where a trough-shaped attachment can be inserted into an underframe.
The angle of inclination of the attachment, which said attachment assumes in the underframe, is adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,086 discloses a stroller for disabled children with an adjustable seat frame for disabled children. The underframe, on which the seat frame can be placed, is foldable.
Strollers used in the disabled sector are subject to a series of requirements in order to be able to enable optimum adaptation to the disabled child. Whilst the age range of children who are pushed in a stroller in general is limited to a few years, the age range of disabled children who use the same wheelchair is between 1 and approximately 12 years old. The seat, consisting of the sitting surface and the backrest, can be adapted precisely to the individual body proportions of the disabled child and consequently provides the best possible support. Seat depth, seat width, backrest height and footrest height are able to be adjusted steplessly many times. Adjustable pelvic supports and lateral defining supports enable an optimum position. So that, when pushing, eye contact can be maintained at all times with the child, the seat can be removed from the underframe and placed back on the underframe facing against the direction of travel. The inclination of the seat (tilt) can be adjusted from an active sitting posture through to the relaxation position where the child is lying. So that the stroller can be transported easily in a motor vehicle, it can be collapsed or folded up. In order to be able to detach the seat from the underframe, a seat receiving means is provided into which the seat can be clicked by means of a coupling and can be locked therein.
In order to be able to adjust the inclination of the seat, the seat receiving means is fastened on the underframe so as to be pivotable. The locking of the seat can be released by means of a release device which is fastened to the sliding bracket of the underframe and the angle of the seat can be adjusted. A disadvantage in this case is that the operator has to perform the unlocking with one hand and at the same time has to hold the seat securely with the other hand so that it does not pivot uncontrollably—in particular when the child is in the seat. Handling is consequently awkward and sometimes has to be undertaken by two persons, in particular in the case of larger and consequently heavier children.
Proceeding from said problem definition, the adjusting of the inclination of the seat in relation to the horizontal is to be simplified.